Retrato vacio
by Shuleecitaa
Summary: Porque Naruto y Sakura eran de él. Sus amigos. Y eso nadie lo iba a poder romper. Ni siquiera Uchiha Sasuke. Sai-centrico NO YAOI.


**Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío. Pertence a Masashi Kishimoto. Éste fic es sin animo de lucro ;). **

**Advertencia: NO ES YAOI. Sólo eso :).**

.

* * *

Sentado en su pequeña banqueta, Sai observaba con ojo crítico su pintura. Los trazos estaban milimétricamente prefectos, y los colores eran perfectos para resaltar luz y sombra. Sin mencionar que sus caras, sus cuerpos, sus expresiones… _todo_ era igual a ellos.

Pero luego de estar diez minutos mirando el lienzo, el moreno lo tiró a la basura. Le faltaba algo. Era otro retrato vacío. No sabía en qué exactamente. Tan sólo eso era lo que le parecía.

Lo que percibía.

Lo que sentía.

Sentir.

.

.

.

"_Naruto-kun, Sakura-san… ¿Cómo se siente… sentir?" _

_Parpadeó. "Ne, ne… Teme, ¿Estás hablando en serio?" _

_Hubo un silencio en el lugar, Al parecer no estaba bromeando. _

"_Mira Sai, no se puede describir exactamente la sensación. Sólo… lo sientes". _

"_Si, Sakura-san, eso lo sé. Pero igual, aunque lo lea… no le encuentro lógica. No sé lo que es. ¿Y si algún día estoy triste? ¿Cómo lo sabré?" _

"_Eres raro, teme". _

"_¡Naruto!" Golpe fuerte. "Escucha Sai, si algún día estás triste, sólo tú lo sabrás". _

.

.

.

Sai se impresionó del curso de sus pensamientos. Cada vez que pensaba en Naruto y Sakura, la inspiración volvía a tomar el control sobre sus manos, y comenzaba nuevamente a dibujar figuras. Figuras que poco a poco iban tomando apariencia humana. Eran tres.

El de la derecha tenía el pelo alborotado, y siempre –en todas sus pinturas– estaba en alguna posición ridícula. La de la izquierda era una mujer, que tenía un porte elegante, y miraba con enojo al del pelo alborotado. Y el del medio era un dibujo de un hombre simple, que sonreía tímidamente… abrazando a sus amigos.

Sus amigos.

Suyos.

.

.

.

"_Ne, Sakura-san…" _

"_¿Si, Sai?" _

"_Yo… ¿Podría ser amigo de ustedes? Según los libros que he leído, una amistad se fortalece cuando el deseo de relación es reciproco". _

"_¡Claro que eres nuestro amigo, teme! Eso ni se pregunta ¿Ya te dije alguna vez que eres raro?" _

"_¡Naruto!" _

.

.

.

Ellos eran sus amigos.

Porque eran de él.

Y eso, ni siquiera Uchiha Sasuke, lo iba a poder romper.

Por más de que lo mire con odio.

Por más de que rete a Naruto frente a él. _(Adrede)_

Por más de que abrase a Sakura. _(A sabiendas de que él lo miraba) _

Por más de que haya hecho todo lo posible porque Naruto y Sakura lo desprecien. _(Incluso lo había escuchado hablando mal de él)_

Uchiha Sasuke jamás rompería el vínculo entre ellos tres. Porque Sai había llenado el vacío de su partida. Él había visto como Naruto se mataba en cada entrenamiento, para poder redimirlo. Él había visto como Sakura lloraba cada vez que un recuerdo del Uchiha aparecía en su mente. Él los animaba cada vez que ambos estaban deprimidos por su ausencia.

¡Él!

Y cuando su cerebro se llenaba de los recuerdos de Sasuke, se preguntaba a sí mismo si esa sensación de lava corriendo por sus venas era _furia_. Y cada vez que veía a Sasuke peleando con Naruto, como dos mejores amigos, se preguntaba si aquel vacío en su pecho eran _celos._ Cuando veía a Sasuke abrazar a Sakura, se preguntaba si aquel molesto cosquilleo en su estomago era _envidia_. Y también se preguntaba si aquel sentimiento que lo embarga cuando los veía a ambos con el Uchiha era _posesión._

Y luego…sonreía.

Porque gracias a Naruto, Sakura y _Sasuke_… él sentía.

Entonces encontró el por qué sus lienzos estaban incompletos.

Y dibujó aquello que le faltaba. Dibujó aquel personaje que nunca había puesto. Justo detrás de él, como una sombra, con su cara de hastío y su porte _casi_ arrogante.

Cuando terminó de pintar el cabello de Uchiha Sasuke en su retrato del equipo siete, supo que, por primera vez, su lienzo no estaba vacío.

**

* * *

**

.

Ni sé de donde salió ésto. Solamente tenía ganas de escribir algo que no sea romántico, abrí el word, y el primer personaje que se me apareció en la cabeza fue Sai. Él es tan amor. La gente algunas veces no sabe aprobechar todo el jugo que un pintor sin sentimientos puede dar (L). Me gusta Sai, y odio a Sasuke, y me parece injusto que en la mayoría de los fics en donde Sasuke vuelve a Konoha se olviden del pobre de Sai :(. Quise plasmar un poco de su sentir respecto a ésto xD.

**Nos vemos en alguna actualización, o en otro shot gente! Y recuerden, Meyer es mi amiga (WTF!!!???) ... así que, si me mandan un rr, tal vez Edward y Jacob vayan a hacerles una visita XDDDD.**


End file.
